1. The Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to radiographic imaging, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to diagnostic x-ray imaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Radiographic imaging systems are well known in the art and in particular scanning radiographic systems are known in the art. It is further known that CdZnTe or other solid state radiation detectors can be used to detect x-rays. The prior art teaches various other features that may be incorporated into a scanning radiographic system. However, use of a scanning system coupled to the disclosed position sensitive digital detection methods are not.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the apparatus and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.